Recently, many users use display devices such as smart TVs and the like. As an expensive customized content market expands and content types are diversified, the demand for a user to watch a video in a user-desired manner is increasing.
A related art fails to provide a method of enlarging a video of a specific region a user desires to watch in detail. Particularly, while moving images are played, it is impossible to enlarge a specific region a user desires to watch in detail.
When a user is interested in a specific object displayed on a screen, the user should pause the screen or enlarge the whole screen to watch the specific object. Thus, it is a problem of causing inconvenience to the user.